「Prière」
by Acchlys
Summary: Berthold souhaite que ses rêves deviennent réalité. Que ses caresses soient tangibles, que ses souffles soient audibles, que ses regards soient véritables. Il sait que Reiner est né pour être un soldat, un guerrier, un héros. Il sait qu'il a été fait pour être assez fort pour porter le monde comme Atlas. Mais même les héros meurent. Alors il prie le monde pour qu'il soit sien.


Dernièrement, Berthold fait toujours le même rêve. Il ne se souvient jamais de ce qui l'entoure, du décor dans lequel il se trouve, mais il se souvient de lui. De son odeur. De la chaleur de sa peau. De ses muscles qui se tendent sous sa main. De ses regards lubriques. Des gémissements qu'il pousse lorsqu'il caresse la courbure de son dos. Il se souvient du goût de sa langue, de son goût. De ses râles de tendresse et de sa respiration saccadée. De son corps contre le sien, de sa voix qui prononce délicieusement son prénom et-

Et le brun se réveille dans ses draps froids. Il se tourne et aperçoit Reiner qui dort profondément, dans le lit d'à côté. Chaque matin, il se réveille dans ce monde où il ne peut pas le toucher, dans ce monde où il n'est pas sien. Ce monde insipide où rien n'est aussi doux que le goût de sa peau, cet univers morne où rien n'est aussi beau que ses yeux dorés.

Reiner est aussi éblouissant qu'un soleil, et tous ces démons, qui se réunissent autour de son aura lumineuse, lui donnent le cafard. Bien sûr, le détenteur du titan colossal sait pertinemment qu'ils ne sont pas démoniaques, mais cette manière qu'ils ont tous de s'agglutiner autour de lui... Cela le rend malade. Que ce soit ceux qui le considèrent comme un grand frère, ou celles qui aimeraient davantage... Souvent, son ami lui demande de venir à leur table, à leurs soirées pour boire de la bière, ou d'autres moments où ses cheveux reflètent les rayons du l'astre solaire. Et ce sourire qu'il adresse aux autres, et sa volonté de les aider au risque d'en être pénalisé...

Dieu, qu'il hait ce monde où il n'est pas à lui.

Berthold sait à quel point sa vue est difficile pour le blond. Elle lui rappelle Mahr, et son devoir de guerrier. Elle le plonge dans une abîme dont il ne peut s'échapper. Elle lui murmure qu'il est faux, qu'il est leur ennemi, un traître. Le soir, alors qu'il pleure face à son incoercible trouble, le brun lui chuchote la myriade de choses qu'il pense de lui. Ce n'est pas un soldat, ni même un guerrier, mais un héros. Il est le plus courageux et le plus gentil de tous les êtres, et il ne fait qu'essayer de donner une vie meilleure à sa mère, qui est restée à Revelio. Il ne fait que son devoir, ils ne sont que des pions, ils ne font qu'exécuter les ordres.

Et le jeune homme se rendort, puis ce rêve défile encore derrière ses paupières closes. Son corps contre le sien, ses baisers précipités, sa respiration erratique, ses yeux qui se plantent dans les siens, ses gémissements, sa voix, sa bouche, ses bras, son odeur-

Le réveil est toujours difficile. Fixant le plafond gris, il réinvente un monde où Reiner est à lui. Où Mahr et Eldia n'existent pas. Où ils ne sont que tous les deux, sans devoir ni contraintes. Sans Historia et ses beaux yeux, sans Eren ou Jean ou Connie ou Sasha.

Alors qu'il regarde son corps endormi, Berthold s'enferme dans ses songes. Il sait qu'il a été fait avec des os assez solides pour qu'il ne se brise pas, avec une force capable de le porter jusqu'au bout du monde, avec un cœur si tendre qu'il en ferait fondre des démons.

Il sait qu'il a été fait pour être un soldat.

Un guerrier.

Un héros.

Mais même du métal peut se tordre. La force peut disparaître. Le cœur peut cesser de battre. Il refuse qu'il ne s'effrite comme des cendres encore brûlantes. Il refuse de le voir devenir comme ces héros déchus, ces martyrs ; brûlés vifs dans le brasier des erreurs d'autrui. Il refuse qu'il ne se casse comme les vieilles choses le sont.

Certes, le monde a besoin de lui. Le monde a besoin de son courage, de sa gentillesse, de ses yeux, de sa voix. Le monde a besoin de ses espoirs, de ses doutes, de ses os, de sa force, de son cœur – et de tout ce qu'il est prêt à lui offrir. Il sait que Reiner donnerait tout pour les autres, si bien qu'il ne resterait rien de lui-même.

Que le monde soit maudit. Que tous ceux qui osent quérir son aide soient damnés, que tous ceux qui lui arrachent quelque chose soient suppliciés, que tous ceux qui osent hurler son nom soient crucifiés. Il sait qu'il porterait le monde comme Atlas l'eut fait jadis, jusqu'à ce que ses épaules s'affaissent et que ses jambes se brisent. Il sait qu'il porterait l'univers entier sur ses larges épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit écrasé par ce poids indéfectible.

Le brun tend une main vers la nuque de son amour, effleurant sa peau encore chaude. Son cœur sursaute alors dans sa poitrine, et une douce tendresse recouvre son myocarde d'un voile opaque. Il écraserait tous ceux qui voudraient lui faire du mal. Il balayerait d'un revers de main tous ceux qui désireraient le blesser. Il tuerait tous ceux qui oseraient effacer sur son visage les traits doux de ses sourires.

Dans un souffle, Berthold adresse ses prières au monde. Celui-ci a déjà tant de héros. Atlas, Achille, Icare, Hercules, Jason, Persée, Sieg, Galliard. Le monde a déjà une myriade de héros sur lesquels compter, et il peut en créer encore une pléthore. Dans un murmure silencieux, le jeune homme supplie. Il supplie l'univers de lui laisser ce héros, de le préserver de son devoir et de la mort. Reiner est tout ce qu'il a, tout ce qui lui reste.

Peu lui importe s'il doit se sacrifier pour que son vœu soit exaucé. Il le ferait sans l'once d'une hésitation, pourvu qu'il soit sauvé. Le jeune homme accepterait la mort avec joie, si cela lui permettait de protéger le blond.

La main encore sur sa nuque, Berthold s'endort, et plonge dans un monde où Reiner Braun est à lui.

Un sourire aux lèvres, le brun bascule dans ce doux songe où le blond est sien. Totalement sien. Et il prie chaque soir pour ne jamais se réveiller.


End file.
